Take It Off
by Pennan Inque
Summary: Kitty overhears Amanda and Kurt talking in the janitor's closet. As always, hilarity ensues when things are taken out of context. One-shot, KURTTY friendship with romance implied. Funny. R


**Plot bunny decided to hop in for a visit and I cranked this out. I tried out a new style of writing and I'd like to know what the consensus is. **

**I may end up writing a sequel one-shot, but this depends on inspiration and feedback.**

**Please review and leave your opinion. **

Kitty Pryde hardly ever swore.

However, the school bell having rung three minutes ago and her only just passing through the main doors of Bayville High now, some very profane words were flittering through her head.

Not daring to risk getting caught by lingering faculty while running, Kitty set into a brisk speed-walk. She passed by a number of students who hid in the halls as they waited for the opportune moment to slip away and jig class and had she not recognized the voice, she would have passed him right by in all the kerfuffle.

"I don't know about dis, Amanda. Ve should really be getting to class."

Without thinking, Kitty dove into a locker, phasing clear-through the metal. Cautiously, she stuck her head out, looking for her Fuzzy Elf.

"Oh, come on, Kurt, don't be such a worry-wart. If you're really anxious about being late for class, you can just teleport in on time, right?"

Amanda this time. Kitty could hear their voices, but couldn't pin-point-

_Bonk!_

The hollow sound of something hitting plastic came from the janitor's closet along the hall. Kitty crept closer.

"Careful, Kurt."

"It isn't my fault. I can't see a sing in here. Vhat did I hit?"

"A bucket I guess. Just watch it. You want anyone to know we're in here?"

"Nein!"

Amanda shushed him. "Exactly. Hush!"

"Fine."

"Good. Now to business."

"Business?"

"Duh. What did you think we were going to do in here? Mop? Now come on, take it off."

"Vhat?!"

The muffled sound of a hand clapping over a furry mouth. "Shh! What did I just say about being quiet?"

"You didn't say anysing. You said 'hush'."

"Don't try to change the subject with technicalities. I said take it off."

"Amanda, I told you before. I'm not ready."

"Kurt, you'll never know what it feels like until you try."

"But vhat if somezing goes wrong?"

"That's usually something the girlfriend worries about, isn't it?"

"I'm part of it too, you know!"

A pause. "Kurt, I don't care what people will think. And neither should you."

"How can I not care?" Kurt's tone was rising along with his temper. "People vould never look at me ze same!"

"Don't you want this?"

"Nein, Amanda! You vant this! I kept saying I vas vaiting, zat I vasn't comfortable vith it, but you keep pushing. I'm sick of it!"

Kitty heard Kurt's trademark _bamf!_ as he 'ported away. Soon after, Amanda began sobbing.

Awkward and uneasy from the conversation she had just overheard, Kitty eased herself out of the locker and went to class, numb, dumb-struck, and without an excuse to her obvious tardiness.

XXXXX

Kitty had not moved from her bed since she got home. Immediately she had rushed up the stairs, phased into her room, plopped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, ignoring Rogue's inquisitive glances.

She could not believe what she had eavesdropped on.

Amanda and Kurt had had afight over _sex_.

It had totally taken Kitty for a loop.

She had thought that Amanda was purer than this. The idea that she would come onto Kurt was inconceivable!

Maybe not that inconceivable. Kurt was pretty hot.

Kitty shook the thought away. Her best friend had just fought with his girlfriend. This was no time to make googley eyes at him.

Instead she concentrated her thoughts on Amanda. In retrospect, the girl wasn't an angel. She always hogged Kurt to herself. She glared at Kitty when she joked around or acted too friendly with him too.

Shadowcat scoffed. Like Amanda had the right to do that. _Kitty_ was Kurt's best friend. _She_ had known him first. _She_ had priority.

"Vhat's wrong, Katzchen?"

Kitty jolted so hard, she fell off the bed.

A confused Nightcrawler peered down at her over the edge of the bed. "Vhat are you doing?"

"Kurt!" Kitty cried, indignantly. "What are you doing?

"I just asked you zat."

Kitty glared. "What are you doing on my bed?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, obviously not seeing the problem with the situation. "Lying down?"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "I had an off day and vanted to talk. You must've had a bad day too. I 'ported in a few minutes ago, but you didn't even notice. Fight with Lance?"

"Uh, yeah." Kitty climbed back onto her bed. She avoided meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Vhat happened this time?"

"Oh, just same old."

"Sorry to hear zat."

"Yeah."

Silence.

Finally, Kurt dropped the bomb. "I broke up vith Amanda."

Kitty's jaw went slack. "You what?!"

"I broke up with her. She vas dating me for ze wrong reasons. I'd had enough."

"Oh."

"I'd thought zat I had found someone who vanted me for me. Someone who vould accept my opinions und respect my decisions, you know?"

"Yeah." Kitty said, blushing. "Someone who wants you for more than your body."

"Exactly! Vhen Amanda said she didn't mind how I looked, I thought it vas a miracle! Zat I had found ze girl who vould look past ze blue and fur und see Kurt Vagner. But she turned out to be ze same. Caught up on my appearance- accept for a dramatic twist, she loved it instead of hating it."

"She loved it a little too much," Kitty mumbled.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm just glad you stood your ground, Kurt. You could have made a big mistake."

Kurt's face dropped. "I don't sink it vould have been a mistake had I have had more confidence in myself."

"I just don't think you should rush into anything too quickly, you know?"

"So you sink it's a bad idea?"

Kitty's face was beat red. "Well, yeah. I mean you're still so young."

Kurt frowned. "I don't sink zat my age has anysing to do vith it. I sink zat vhen I am ready, I should do it. Just take it off. I don't think I'd mind if I started with you, Kitty."

"What!?"

"You're my best friend. I'm comfortable around you. I know you care about me und I know you accept me for more zan my _unique_ appearance. You love both sides of me- ze holo-induced Kurt Wagner und ze fuzzy, blue demon Nightcrawler. You could complete me."

"Whoa, whoa! Kurt, I am super flattered that you are, uh, _considering_ me, and I totally am attracted to everything about you, but I'm, like, not ready for this!"

"Why not? You see me around all the time at the Mansion."

"Yeah, but you, like, have clothes on!"

"Clothes? What do clothes have to do with taking off my image inducer?"

"And I'm too young to get pregnant, I- what?"

A silence dropped onto the two mutants like an old blanket.

They sent perplexed, confused stares at each other, sitting ramrod-straight as they suddenly became aware of every movement and breath in the deadly silence.

Until they both asked at the same time: "What are you talking about?"

"Image-inducer?"

"Pregnant?"

"Weren't you talking about wanting to have sex?"

"No! Of course not! Mein Gotte, Kitty! You know I'm vaiting until marriage!"

"But you and Amanda had that big fight yesterday in the janitor's closet about you taking it off!"

"Ja, taking off my image-inducer! Amanda only vanted to date the famous Nightcrawler. She didn't care about Kurt Wagner or his personality, she just vanted an X-Man."

"Then all that stuff you just said about starting with me was… oh god."

Kitty grew tomato-red. She ducked her head and avoided eye contact.

Kurt was having trouble keeping his laughter contained.

Until finally he couldn't hold it in anymore. He exploded into a fit of cackling, rolling onto his back as he howled. He clutched his stomach and his tail thrashed. Tears began forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Shut up, Kurt! It's not funny!"

"You- HAHA-Thought-HAHAHA!"

Kitty smacked him. "Shut up!"

"I'm sorry, Katzchen." Snicker. "It's not funny at all." Snort.

Kitty slumped and turned away. "Whatever."

Sobering at his friend's bruised ego, Kurt cleared the rest of his giggles out of his throat and wrapped his arm around her neck, his tail twining her waist as he sidled up. "I'm really sorry, Kitty. It wasn't nice to make fun of you like that. It was a simple misunderstanding."

Kitty grinned and leaned into Kurt's shoulder. "It's okay. I shouldn't have eavesdropped."

They sat for a while, Kitty snuggling into Kurt while he rubbed her arm and his tail wandered her figure.

It was a sweet moment until Kurt smirked.

"'I'm totally attracted to everything about you' huh?"

**I'll be going over this in the morning for grammar and spelling mistakes. I just wanted to post it before turning in for the night.**

**Review.**

**Review.**

**Review.**


End file.
